1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus and a piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
A piezoelectric element, which has the characteristics of being charged when the crystal is distorted and of being distorted when placing in an electric field, is widely used in liquid ejecting apparatuses such as an ink jet printer, an actuator, a sensor or the like.
In addition, the configuration of the piezoelectric element, of which a lower electrode is set as an individual electrode for each piezoelectric layer and an upper electrode is set as a common electrode which is common with respect to a plurality of individual electrodes, is known (for example, in JP-A-2010-42683).
In the piezoelectric element having the upper electrode as the common electrode, a crack or burnout may occur in a region of the piezoelectric layer which is not covered with the upper electrode. As a cause thereof, it is thought that the composition of the piezoelectric layer is unstable by chemicals or the like used when patterning of the upper electrode or wiring.